1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective cover devices for upholstered furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Owners of upholstered furniture, e.g., armchairs, couches, settees, etc., conventionally seek to protect the upholstery fabric covering such furniture against soiling during normal day to day useage so the it can have a "fresh" look on special occasions. Form fitting covers tailored to the precise dimensions of the furniture are frequently used for this purpose and a referred to in the trade as "slipcovers". However, the task of installing and removing such slip covers from the furniture renders the transformation of the furniture from covered to uncovered and back a very onerous task.
As alternatives to the form fitting slipcovers, that are more easily installed and removed, baggy fitting covers for couches, divans, etc. have been developed, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,316,987 and 3,506,049. However, while such covers, called "throws" in the trade, improve the installation and removability over fitted slip covers, they seriously detract from the stylish appearance of the furniture when covered thereby. Further, throws do not remain in position on the furniture when persons sit thereon, i.e., the throws move around, usually ending up in a heap after "riding up" the back and over the arms of the chair or sofa on which they have been placed. Accordingly, a need exists for protective covers for upholstered furniture that are more easily installed and removed than fitted slipcovers, but still provide a stylish appearance to the furniture covered therewith and stay in place. The present invention provides new protective covers having such qualities.
Of related interest to this invention is the prior use of drawstrings and other known structures for holding and tightening covers about pieces of furniture and other objects, e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,219,790; 1,820,040; and 3,066,435.